1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adjustment device for a planer, particularly to one able to quickly and precisely elevate and micro-adjust the worktable of a manual planer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional planer is provided with an elevating device for adjusting the position of a work piece to be processed. The elevating device of the conventional planer is composed of a base, a movable worktable, a link mechanism and an adjustment unit. The planer is assembled at a fixed location of the base, and the movable worktable is disposed at a preset location of the base. The link mechanism has one end connected with the base and the other end connected with the adjustment unit, which has its front end connected with the link mechanism and pivotally fixed at a preset location of the movable worktable. When the elevating device is quickly moved, the movable worktable will be moved upward or downward on the base.
However, the elevating device for the worktable of the conventional planer has only one single function of adjusting the worktable to a certain height, unable to carry out work-piece processing with precision.